


roses and hyancinth

by electric_stydiax



Series: Sharpshooter Ink AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Biker Miwa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Miwa Kageyama wasn’t a romantic. She got up and handled her life one weird experience at a time. She fell in love with her roommate Alisa and still held on.When her baby brother Tobio finds his soulmate in a florist, she decides to meet him herself.She didn’t plan on falling in love with the cashier, a bright-eyed woman named Yui. Over the months, Miwa grows fond of Yui and so does Alisa. So much that they both fall for her and each other again…
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Michimiya Yui
Series: Sharpshooter Ink AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068194
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu WLW Bang





	roses and hyancinth

**Author's Note:**

> first off, a big thank you to my beta, Teddy and my artist/partner-in-crime Kaa for their hard work! This story kinda tumbled out of me and for a story about finding what you think you lost, it took a lot out of me. I cried quite a bit putting this together.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

“He doesn’t bite, you know. He’s excited to meet you too, née-san.” Tobio murmurs as he and Miwa approach Open Your Irises, a flower shop owned by her brother’s fiancé.

“Tobio. This Shouyou adores you, and in comparison to me, you’re a day at the beach. Can’t I be worried?” Miwa replies as the door opens, and they’re greeted by a girl with short brown hair and the softest smile.

No, Miwa pauses. _Not a girl, a celestial being that should be adorned with stars in her hair and wearing white dresses, being taken care of. Not here, waiting for others to suit their needs._

“Hello, if you don’t mind me asking what kind of flower is this?” Miwa points to a gorgeous purple flower that protrudes out like a trumpet, in multiple bunches on top of one another.

“Oh? It’s a purple hyacinth, in flower language they mean _please forgive me, or I’m sorry_. They tend to be popular around the summer when people tend to forget anniversaries and birthdays. My favorite ones are hydrangeas or irises, they both mean such lovely things.” The cashier babbled about how lovely they were, and Miwa felt warm. 

It felt like Miwa was an unlit candle and the divine being before had just given her a spark. She was an inferno in her presence, climbing in warmth until she stopped speaking.

“I’m so sorry! Hinata is always telling me I can be rambling for goodness knows how long! I hope I didn’t bore you!”

“Not at all! It’s so nice to hear someone so passionate about something so beautiful. Do you possibly have seeds for the irises you mentioned?” Miwa asked, trying to get the cashier to ramble.

“Ah! We do have hyacinths, but the irises are currently back-ordered for at least another week.” Miwa tries not to frown upon hearing that, taking out a sticky note and pen. “Would it be too much trouble to notify me when they do come back in stock? Here’s my number.” 

Michimiya Yui normally isn’t accosted by anyone, much less a beautiful woman. She takes a moment, seeing gorgeous black waves and soft blue eyes with a sweet, earnest smile. “Not at all, I’ll call you when they’re back in stock. How else can I help you today, miss?”

“Call me Miwa, please. My brother is visiting his fiancé who works here, and I have a feeling I’ll be here often.” Miwa’s laugh reminded Yui of the willow trees and bellflowers, hanging low and gentle in the breeze. “I am interested in your selection of lilies though. Would you mind showing me them?”

She smiles, taking both of Miwa’s hands in hers. “Of course! Follow me.” 

The next few minutes are a blur to Miwa, the desire to examine and gaze at the other woman her current focus.

“So for our lilies, we have (lily types) and they tend to vary in color and size! Is there one, in particular, you were looking at?”

Miwa takes a moment to pause, realizing she only caught snippets and pieces of what she was told. 

“Could I possibly have the red ones, then? I noticed they’re drooping a bit, is that normal?” Miwa asks, trying not to blush. Yui directs Miwa to the Asiatic Lilies, their faces were almost too close to each other as Yui explained their crimson hue and their downward direction as normal, and with a little sun and some love, they would be just fine. 

“My roommate would love this one, she has green eyes. Can I get two, please?” Yui finds the two sitting side by side and her heart flutters in a way she has never felt before. 

“Here you go! That will be $38.70, please!” Miwa swipes her card and asks for a reinforced box to set them in carefully.

“Thank you again! Have a lovely day!” Miwa sets the box in her sidecar, securing it with the seatbelt in there.

She drives home and sets the flowers down on the side table next to the couch.

~x~

“Alisa? You home yet? I got you a present!” Miwa puts her keys down and hangs her jacket before looking for her roommate again. She’s probably at the library again with her books, Miwa muses. She sets the lilies down on the coffee table before heading to the bedroom to shower and change. 

_That cashier was adorable, and so sweet too. I hope I see her again when I stop by to see Tobio on Saturday._ Miwa hears the door slam as she brushes her hair.

“Honey, I’m home! School and class were so hard today! Professor Yaku gave me more term papers to grade while he’s at that international research conference. I’m going to die from being a teaching assistant, Miwa, die I say!”

Miwa has the heart not to snicker as she holds Alisa in her arms. “There, there ‘lisa. I’m sure grading senior papers won’t be too bad. They at least have brains, yeah?”

Alisa sniffles before laughing. “Yeah, the kids are really smart. The pain is in the length. 10 pages, not including citations. Tell Lev I love him, yeah?” Alisa dramatically flops across Miwa’s legs before noticing the lilies.

“Those are new, Miwa. Where did they come from?” Alisa points her head to the flowers on the coffee table. Miwa blushes, the crimson hue spreading across her skin. “I got them at my future brother-in-law’s flower shop. The cashier was very helpful in helping me find them. 

Alisa’s head perks up at the mention of the cashier. “You have a look on your face, Mi. Like you’ve found something precious and shiny. Tell me everything.”

“She’s like a little bird, cooing over the flowers and telling me everything about them. I barely remember what she told me because I was so busy staring honestly. I got the lilies because they reminded me of you though.” 

Alisa sighs, a small smile across her face. “I love that about you, you know. Even though we can’t be together you still love me and do things like this. Poor Lev still thinks we’re lying about being married. I wish I was enough for you, Kageyama Miwa. I really do.”

“We can always try again, you know. I’m not going to look for someone else on purpose. You mean so much to me.” Miwa pulls Alisa closer as she tries not to cry. _We called it quits because we loved each other too differently, her with words and me with my actions. I’m sure we can meet each other halfway through it all, somehow._

“Come with me to the shop tomorrow, Alisa. We could make a day out of it!”

“You want me to come with you to the flower shop? Why?”

“The cashier, she’s shy. I think she may need some friends and we can be hers!” Miwa’s smile was dazzling, not even diamonds could really compare. Alisa sighs and realizes she can’t say no, and honestly doesn’t want to.

“Ok. I’ll come with you, after my solo lecture on the Mayan Empire. You’ll introduce me to this girl and we will make friends! You’re paying for lunch though, I hope you know.”

Miwa snickers at Alisa and smiles. “Yeah, I assumed as much. Help me make dinner please?” 

“We already made it, remember? Shrimp Lo Mein? You have to hop off me if you want it though. While we’re talking about new things, have you found a bed you like? All the big beds are too squishy for my back, remember?”

“I’m ordering a custom one, I have enough saved. Honestly, I’d rather your back not feel funny when you have to sleep or move around.” Alisa wiggles off of Miwa, a soft look on her face as she grabs dinner for both of them.

“Which movie is it tonight, Mi?” Miwa heads to the closet and grabs two blankets and some pillows before sitting back down. 

“Shark documentary or another Marvel movie, your choice.”

“Is it an Iron Man movie?”

“First Captain America Movie, then the second one.”

“Put that one on then. I like Steve, he’s just always trying to do the right thing.” Once Alisa warms and grabs the food she snuggles up beside Miwa as they watch Captain America land the plane in the ocean. Once the second movie is in full swing, Alisa is fast asleep against Miwa’s shoulder. 

_Am I doing the right thing Alisa? Loving you even though we don’t work? Most people walk away from failed relationships and almost burnt bridges, but not you. You still love me even when I can’t say it when you need it. My words don’t seem enough for you, but I don’t know what to say or how to say it and that’s the one thing I can’t fix._

~x~

Once the last student scuttles away after getting their term paper back, Alisa lets out a long sigh. Her friend, Kuroo lets out a soft chuckle as he gently claps Alisa’s shoulder.

“You did really well today, you know. Not only did you write that lesson from scratch, you taught it in 55 minutes. Now, come to lunch with me! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

“Tetsurou, no. I already promised Miwa — “

“You already promised Miwa _what_? For someone who isn’t your lover she sure takes up all your time. When will you make time for us, your little family? Terushima misses your company.” Alisa tries not to roll her eyes at that remark before responding with, “I’m meeting Miwa for lunch. Don’t try and sweet talk me into ditching her. We’re visiting her future brother-in-law’s flower shop, something about someone she wants me to meet.”

“Oho? Is that so? Any details?” Alisa takes in another deep breath before responding to Tetsurou’s teasing.

“She’s the cashier at the shop, and she helped Miwa find some pretty flowers for the apartment. Miwa thinks she’s a little lonely and needs friends. I can’t object to being someone’s friend, can I?”

“No. I wouldn’t want you to. You and Miwa both are such sweethearts, I don’t get why you aren’t together. You two are basically two peas in a pod.” Alisa levels Kuroo with a glare before he closes his mouth all together.

“Sorry, sorry. I know that’s a touchy subject for both of you. I just don’t understand why you both keep dancing around each other, especially since you both act so domestically. Not only that, but I just don’t get it.” Kuroo’s expression is a mix of confusion and slight annoyance as he finishes talking.

Alisa grumbles as she packs her things away, refusing to answer the lingering question. She doesn’t fully know either.

Once she finishes packing up, Alisa makes her way outside where Miwa is waiting with her motorbike. _She even remembered the sidecar, how sweet of her._

“Hey Alisa! Are you ready to go? I got room on the bike for your bag and I remembered the sidecar cause I know you get motion sick sometimes!” Alisa allows herself to be pulled along to Miwa’s motorbike, noses touching for a moment. _Alisa, pull yourself together. It was just a brief touch, don’t get in your head. She’s your roommate, being considerate. Do not over analyze this, just get in the sidecar and calm down._

The ride downtown is slow but Alisa’s thoughts move fast, fluid and chaotic as the city passes her by while Miwa drives. 

Alisa steps out of the sidecar once Miwa parks, steps wobbly as Miwa takes off the helmet from Alisa’s head.

“There we go, pretty and safe. Come on Alisa, you’re going to love her so much!” Miwa’s smile is undeniable as she grabs Alisa’s hand, the touch reminiscent of flower petals, barely there and all consuming in the same spectrum of emotions.

They walk in, and for a moment Alisa gets it. The flowers almost take on a spoken language of their own, beckoning to her. It’s her, right at your fingertips. _Say hello, don’t be impolite now._

Alisa gazes downward to a bundle of soft brown hair and a shy smile.

Yui turns to Miwa for a brief moment, voice low and quiet as she speaks.

“Hi again, I realize now that I actually never properly introduced myself. I’m Yui.”

“I think you’re lovely, I’m Alisa.” she blurts out. It was as if her mouth was compelled to speak, before Alisa was ready to truly speak and grab Yui’s attention.

“You must be Miwa’s roommate, right? How did you like the flowers?” Alisa was quietly following Yui around the store as she looked for her notebook. Once she found it, she turned and fell into Alisa’s arms. Yui slowly became lost in layers of jade and garnet, imagining something she has always yearned for.

The aisle was white, surrounded by red roses and blue hyacinths as Alisa walked down to Yui, head to toe in white lace. Each step makes Yui’s heart race, as soft blonde hair and a gentle touch meet her at the end.

“Hello, dear. You look lovely. Are you ready?” Yui tries not to laugh as she takes Alisa’s hand while they wait for Miwa. 

“As much as I can be, darling. Look at her though, Li. She’s the whole universe, I’ll never be ready for our forever.” 

~x~

“Are you alright, Yui? You seem dazed.” Yui shook her head and stood upright again.

“I’m so sorry about that! I didn’t mean to just fall and everything!” 

“No no, you’re fine. You just seem like you were somewhere else. Could you show me those roses please?” Yui leads Alisa along to the wall of roses and shows her what each one means from color and size.

Alisa’s mind freezes over, a wave of silence in her own ever buzzing mind and as a result of her curiosity she starts asking about the flowers.

“Would you ever bundle different types of roses together in a bouquet? I know since red roses indicate romance while yellow ones indicate friendship. Wouldn’t it send a mixed message?”

Yui’s smile is small, but warm. “You’re right, it would be confusing. People don’t take that into account when they get a bouquet though. It’s the thought that someone got them flowers that holds the hardest with them for some reason. I wish people appreciated flowers more, beyond their beauty.”

“Tell me more about you. I think Miwa mentioned that you’re finishing a degree in floral studies and design. What about Mother Nature has captivated you so?”

Yui takes a pause at the question, because it's something she’s never been asked really. She’s been asked why she chose it, but never what the Earth told her when she decided to pursue the unpaved path. 

She remembers it like yesterday, the breeze in her hair and sitting at the top of the hill. A white bundle of flowers beckons to her, and she touches it. Her body became still, stomach still as her emotional knots unfurled.

She really wasn’t ready for university, if only because her parents trusted her too much to find something she believed in and go for it. Yui believed in too much, from the stars right down to the earth’s core.

At this moment, as she gazed at this bundle of delicate flowers it clicked for her. _I want to know how to care for these bits of the universe, precious and small._

“I just got a sign of sorts from Mother Earth one day and just followed it. The whole story isn’t really that interesting.”

“Tell me anyway! I want to know everything and so does Miwa!” Miwa, on the other hand is in the corner talking to Bokuto about violets, and turns when she hears Alisa. 

“Bokuto? Do you mind if we steal Yui away for lunch? It’s almost noon, and we should get out of your hair, you know?” Bokuto nods dumbly as he takes Yui’s notebook away from her.

“Go eat, I promise we’ll be ok while you’re gone. I trust Miwa and Alisa will have you back before closing. Plus, today is a lovely day outside. Go experience it, ok?” Yui frowns for a moment before sighing and just taking her apron off, handing it to Bokuto. 

“I’ll be back before closing, I promise. Remember to do inventory! Bye Bokuto!” As Alisa and Miwa each take one of Yui’s hands, this fuzzy feeling emerges, and she can’t explain it that well.

Mint and Mocha is up the street, a short walk away. Once the trio sits down, Alisa doesn’t let go of Yui’s hand under the table as she asks her about why she chose flowers again, so Miwa can hear. 

Yui uses her left hand to pick up her tea and starts the story again.

“I was always on my own, you know? I had to figure it out when I had almost finished high school and I finished my assessments. As a child I found love for so many things, but I love flowers the most. I know it sounds simple-minded but —”

“Don’t say that. Finding something you love isn’t simple-minded. Goodness knows not too many of us at that point in time had any type of plan back then.” Miwa notices Yui’s hand wobble a bit as she tries setting the cup down gently.

It feels like it happens in slow motion, with her hand wobbling a bit too much as she spills the rest down Miwa’s top.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” As Yui reaches for a napkin, Alisa shuffles around in her bag until she finds a sealed bag with a full outfit in it. Once she comes back with napkins, Miwa looks up and sees Yui in tears.

“Mi, are you ok? I know that blouse is a favorite of yours.”

“I’ll be ok. Yui, hey. Look at me? It was an accident, sweet girl. I’m fine, see. No need to worry. Alisa has extra clothes for me and our food is almost here. Just breathe for me, nice and slow.”

Yui does, her sniffles waning as she inhales in, holds the breath for 10 and exhales it out over and over again with ease. Alisa hands her a handkerchief and starts slowly rubbing her back so that she’s coming back to earth, the stress and embarrassment fading away. 

“Miwa, go change in the bathroom. Tooru won't mind. I’ll stay with Yui, alright?”

Once Miwa shuffles off to the bathroom, Alisa moves her chair next to Yui’s and turns her head to her.

“It was an accident, we know that. It’s ok, don’t cry alright?” Alisa pulls her into a tight hug and Yui buries her head into Alisa’s shoulder, face red.

Lunch moves slowly, with Miwa red and blushing when coming back from the bathroom.

Miwa also pays for Yui’s lunch and brings her back to Open Your Irises before 3 PM.

“Miwa! Oh god, it’s so fast!

“I know, right? That’s one of my favorite parts about Ruby here! It’s like flying with no wings!” Miwa presses on the gas pedal a bit harder as Yui tries not to scream. 

“Oh my gosh, Miwa! Miwa! Please slow down, I'm scared!” Miwa takes her foot off the gas pedal and slows down as she pulls into the front of the flower shop.

“Sorry Yui, I got a little ahead of myself there.” Miwa looks sheepish, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she blushes.

Miwa leads her back into the store where Bokuto is finishing up inventory and sighs.

“You are good at keeping promises. Shouyou is going to like that when you meet him. Where’s Alisa?” Bokuto murmurs, confused at just Miwa showing up.

“She had to go back to work, so she caught a ride back. I figured I would bring this sweetheart back safe and sound.” Miwa’s smile is soft yet small, the feeling of being with Yui, enveloped in her presence almost too much for her to bear.

“I’ll see you soon Miwa, thank you for lunch today!” Yui chirps as Miwa walks out the door.

_Oh gods, I think I like her. Oh, gods._

~x~

The trip to Zushi Beach cleared everything up, the confusion between them finally broken.

“You more than like Yui-chan, like we used to be. I’m not mad, but I wish I figured it out sooner. Miwa —“ 

“You do too. Let’s pause for a minute though. We both like her, why don’t we both just date her and each other? We wouldn’t have to do anything complicated, the three of us. Just go slow and be honest about what we need.” Alisa turns to Miwa and passes the sunscreen.

“So we’ll both ask her out on a date, and then talk to her. If nothing else, she’ll have a good time, and we can make her smile a bit.” They reach out, Alisa’s hand clasping Miwa’s tight.

The rest of the day at Zushi was spent with Miwa napping under an umbrella as Alisa read some books, putting a blanket on top of her as the waves crashed along the shore.

A few days later, Yui scrambles to find her baby blue dress and matching heels for her date with Alisa. She and Miwa both asked her out on separate dates, and while she said yes to both women, it didn’t dull any of her nerves over the issue.

The doorbell rings and Yui opens it to see Alisa in a long green dress with ribbon accents on the wrists and at the back.

“You’re breathtaking. Are you excited for dinner? There’s supposed to be a really nice cheesecake that comes with dessert if you want to split it with me.” Alisa’s head is ducked down, and her voice low and quiet.

“I would love that, Alisa.” Yui takes her hand and lets herself be led down to a car waiting for them. The ride to the restaurant is quiet, both women incredibly nervous about the night.

After a dinner of pasta and ravioli, Alisa starts laughing. “You’re so cute when you make your thinking face, you know. Your nose scrunches up when you concentrate really hard too!” 

Yui’s blush is a deep carmine, and for a moment she’s embarrassed.

“You’re cuter. When the cheesecake came, your eyes lit up all different. Like when you’re bored they’re lighter but when your excited they’re so undeniably bright my heart flutters.”

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” The words left Alisa’s mouth quicker than she processed them. 

Yui just pulls her in for a kiss, the check being laid on the table as they break apart.

A few days later, Yui comes over to see Miwa. When the door swings open, she sees Miwa in yellow duck pajamas and giggles. 

“Miwa, your pj’s are so cute!”

“I think you mean your pj’s, the bunnies are adorable Yui. Come inside, I have brownies in the oven and dinner is on the way. Tonight I thought some horror movies would be fun.” Yui gulps as Miwa pulls her inside to start on the cookies.

Between baking (with some sugar being spilled) and the movies (which made Yui curl up into a ball), the duo were up until early morning.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” Miwa’s voice was low and groggy, and she sat up to look Yui in the face.

“Good, because you were here. Can we sleep some more, please? It’s still too early.” They both chuckle as Miwa becomes the big spoon to Yui.

Alisa finds them curled up on the couch snoring once she makes it back home.

_They’re so cute, I’ll let them rest some more._

~x~

The thing about sharing a bed that nobody explains is how it facilitates the strangest and the simplest moments. For instance, Miwa is in the middle of a crossword puzzle, with Alisa doing Sudoku beside her.

As Alisa erases the 7 she put the down in the block, she looks to Miwa who notices an error in her own puzzle.

“Astrophysics is twelve letters, not ten. No wonder it doesn’t freaking fit. Ugh!” Alisa takes in Miwa’s appearance, with her reading glasses on and matching pajama set. So this, this is love. It’s never truly loud and has more small moments than big ones. If this is love, then I want to love you and her too, each day a new chance to love you better than yesterday.

“Miwa. Turn this way for me, please.” Miwa does and Alisa presses her lips onto hers, with Miwa kissing back.

_If the world only tasted like her, then I won’t mind having it forever. Finally, the bridge isn’t broke anymore._

A few days later, they call Yui. 

“You both like each other. I’m very happy for you. Does that mean we’re —”

“No!” Miwa and Alisa blurt at the same time.

“On the contrary, we wanted to ask if you would be our girlfriend. We would all be together, with each other.” The line goes quiet for a moment as they hear Yui handle a customer.

“To answer your question, yes. I’m yours, please take care of me, and I’ll the same for you both.”

“We promise. Now we have a new obstacle to face. Tobio wants to meet you both.”

~x~

“They’re going to hate me.”

“Shush. No they won't, Alisa! I know Shouyou will like you at least! Now Tobio, he might need a minute to come around because he worries a lot about me since we didn’t have...a perfect family growing up. It’s part of the reason why he opened Sharpshooter Ink, the stubborn boy.

The car stops and parks, and everyone files out into Sharpshooter Ink.

Tobio walks out from the back, hand in hand with his fiancé. “Good. Everyone’s here. Sit. Before I start, let me just say it’s not you that I’m worried about for once Miwa. I get it, your 24, you don’t need me watching like a hawk. It’s Yui I’m worried about. She’s got a life here, and you have a tendency to never really stay put.” Miwa sighs, trying not to glare at her baby brother. 

“I just don’t want her to feel blindsided, is all.”

“Now hold on, I get that Miwa picks up and leaves for jobs often, but she always comes back Tobio. She always comes back. Don’t you think Yui can make assessments for herself?” Alisa snaps at Tobio. 

“Of course she can, but I know my sister. I can’t blame her because I get that urge to up and run too sometimes, but having Shouyou here with me quiets it down.

Miwa’s glare at Tobio softens, and she looks down murmuring, “I’m not leaving this time. That’s all I have to say for myself.” 

The discussion quiets down, with Tobio apologizing and Miwa scooping him up in a big hug for a moment as they cried. The day finishes with everyone around a box of pizza and under some blankets.

~x~

Yui scuttles in, closing the door behind her and letting out a sigh. Tobio’s office is covered in sketches, the walls covered in phoenixes.

“Good, you got here safe. You know with your lease almost up at your apartment, Miwa and Alisa will offer to let you live with them. Take the bedroom they share.”

Yui tries not to look like she grew an extra head at the tattoo parlor owner. “Why would I invade their space?” 

“You aren’t. They won’t ask because they’ll assume you want to be right there with them. They’ve lived together for so long they basically live in the other’s head. Likewise, they don’t know how to not assume, yet. Just ask if you can share the bed, Yui. They care about you, I doubt they would say no.” 

With the last box finally in the apartment, Yui sighs, exhausted as a result. The neighboring room is quiet, with Alisa at work and Miwa getting groceries for the week. Yui starts opening boxes and moving herself in fully to the room.

She falls asleep on her unmade bed, exhausted and stressed.

“Is she mad at us? I thought we told her we’d sleep in the same bed?”

“You were supposed to tell her Alisa! I literally said “Li, when Yui moves in make sure she knows she can sleep in our bed?”

Yui rubs her eyes and sits up to see her girlfriends bickering.

“Tobio was right. You do live in each other’s heads. I’m still sleepy though, so I’m going to sleep under your blankets, and you’re welcome to join me if you want.”

Twenty minutes later, the trio is snuggling under three blankets in an Alaskan King bed.

~x~

The wedding was surprisingly calm, despite the grandeur of the affair. For a pair of awfully odd boys, Tobio and Shouyou went the simple route with flowers. Yui notices the orange roses and hyacinths and raises an eyebrow. _I told this boy white roses and blue hyacinths good god, the meaning really is lost on him._

She sits down, Miwa on her left and Alisa on her right. They both clasp her hands under the table as the reception starts, with the employees from both Sharpshooter Ink and Open Your Irises leading the wedding party. Once everyone sits down, dinner starts. Between grilled chicken and salmon for dinner with peach sake, the trio is more than calm and sated.

It’s not until speeches are done that Yui sneaks off to the bathroom, where Bokuto waits with two small boxes in hand.

“Good luck Yui, I’m sure they’ll say yes. Just speak from your heart.” Bokuto whispers, handing the boxes off to Yui before leaving.

Meanwhile, Alisa and Miwa wander into the garden, dizzy and giggly.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, Mi. Look at how bright it is.”

“Just like you, Alisa. Just like Yui, too. Where is our sweet one, anyway?”

“Right here. Turn around, please?” Miwa and Alisa do, to see Yui on one knee.

“For a long time, I was scared and thought I had no plan or sense of direction. Then, you both came and crashed into my life and gave me the chance to find the confidence I have now. You have given me love, and if you don’t mind too much I truly want to be that for you both, forever.” Yui’s face is cherry red and her girlfriends squat down to meet her eye to eye.

“Michimiya Yui, of course, I’ll give you my forever.” Miwa’s voice was no louder than a whisper, cautious and gentle. She presses her forehead to Yui’s and rubs noses with her. 

“You already have it, my dove, you and Miwa do. Of course, I’ll marry you.” Alisa’s voice wasn’t much louder as she presses a kiss onto both Yui’s cheeks. 

Under the moonlight, three very different people make a promise to each other for forever, and the wind whispers its blessings. 

When they finally make it home, tangled limbs and all, it’s Miwa who realizes that even the most divine of beings can love too.


End file.
